1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions useful for decorative applications, and particularly to compositions offering novel reflective effects when embodied in synthetic sheet and yarn products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous products are known that offer various attractive, decorative effects when embodied in sheet and yarn form. In particular, composite yarn products are conventionally prepared, which offer materials ranging from ribbon strips to light-conductive fibers. Examples of such products are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,819 to Miller which prepares a two-ply ribbon strip by the adhesive bonding of two layers of plastic to each other, followed by the longitudinal slitting of the composite product. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,616 to Scharf discloses the preparation of a composite yarn by the disposition of strands of thread or strands of metalized material between two resinous sheets. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,587 to Nagao disclosed the preparation of a light-conducting fiber by the preparation of a sandwich of a polystyrene material between acrylic sheet materials. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,092 to Wasserman, discloses the preparation of a retroreflective fiber by the disposition of retroreflective beads upon a supporting polyester film, laminating a film thereto and thereafter slitting the resulting laminate.
The reflective products presently available, particularly those products formed into yarn materials suffer from certain disadvantages, as outlined in the Wasserman patent discussed above. Thus, attempts to bond various reflective materials to resinous films are frequently unsuccessful, as the reflective material tends to delaminate or otherwise detach from the film when it is formed into a yarn product, due to the elastic nature of the yarn. Moreover, the nature of the reflective materials as applied by Wasserman was found by the present inventor to offer further disadvantages in that the integrity of the resulting laminate product was short-lived. Thus, the particulate materials sandwiched between the resin films tended to rupture the films when yarn products were formed and spun, with the result that the composite reflective yarn materials were commercially unsuitable. Even in the instance where the reflective materials were in finally divided particulate form, delamination and surface discontinuities of other types developed with the result that the products were unattractive and commercially undesirable.
In addition, the advent of sophisticated security devices has brought with it a new application for reflective materials not heretofore appreciated or possible. In particular, certain materials in addition to having fluorescent ability i.e. the ability to take light from particular and exhibit illumination, have been considered for use as security markers in financial applications, such as for bank drafts, and for currency. Thus, it has been desirable to develop fibers utilizing fluorescent materials that would be capable of distinctive identification under ultraviolet or low wavelength light i.e. in the blue-violet spectrum, such identification, however, to be undetectable under ordinary visible light, so that the resulting patterns could not be duplicated by counterfeiters and others attempting similar illegal activities.
The difficulties recited with regard to the preparation of reflective yarns have thus far prevented the wide spread development of yarns offering these features, in a manner which makes them useful both for decorative purposes and for the more serious commercial purposes enumerated above. A need therefore exists for the development of a coating composition in associated yarn products which meets the objectives mentioned above, by offering a product that is sufficiently stable to withstand the rigors of processing and use, regardless of whether decorative or security applications are contemplated. The present invention is believed to meet the above stated objectives.